


Day 15 - In a Different Clothing Style (Lolita)

by boobooyt



Series: 30 days otp challenge [15]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boobooyt/pseuds/boobooyt
Summary: too lazy to edit. Many grammatical error. First published on 150313





	Day 15 - In a Different Clothing Style (Lolita)

**Author's Note:**

> too lazy to edit. Many grammatical error. First published on 150313

Yuto was waiting for his boyfriend in their usual park. While he waits, he looks around the park. He and Yamada love to come to this park because this park is usually quiet in the morning and in the weekday. And the one who often come to this park are mostly elderly.

It’s still early in the morning. Yuto wakes up a bit early so he decided to just go straight to the park while waiting for his boyfriend there and breathe some fresh air. There are some elderly who doing some aerobics or just walking/running around the park. Yuto still have around 30 mins before their promised time, so he decided to make some running.

After some round of running, Yuto is planning to back to his promised place. But from a far he sees a girl sitting in his promised place. The girl is wearing a pink knee-length dress with a cupcake shape. Her outfit full with laces and a big ribbon at the back. The girl also wear a knee-high socks and a big pink ribbon on his head. She holds a strawberry pink umbrella. There is a big shop bag beside her.

The girl looks cute from afar but Yuto can’t help but wondering why there’s a girl who wake up early in the morning and take the time to wear all those seem complicated outfit. The girl looks like she is waiting for someone as well. Yuto walks slowly to her place. It can’t be help; they have to wait together since he already promised Yamada that he will wait him there.

Yuto stand a bit far from the girl. 10 minutes has passed but his pretty boyfriend still hasn’t show up. Yuto starts to feel a bit uncomfortable because he has to wait with a girl who he don’t know and it feels like the girl has been staring at him since he arrived at that place.

Yuto glances to the girl. He can see her face more clearly now. Somehow he feels that the face is a bit familiar. Yuto is not glancing anymore, he looks straight her now. The girl gives him a shy smile. He then realizes that the girl is not a girl. It’s Yamada, his boyfriend.

“Yama-chan?” Yuto asks as he walks closer to the ‘girl’. He still not believes that the one who stand wearing a Lolita style is Yamada.  
“Haik… it took you more than 10 mins to realize that it’s me.” Yamada pouted.  
“Sorry. But I never think that you will come with this kind of clothes. I seriously think that you were a girl. That’s why I didn’t look at you properly. I’m afraid that you will mad if I look at other girl.”  
“Eh… is that the reason?” Yamada’s cheek is blushing.  
“Of course. Now tell me, why you suddenly dress like this? If I remember correctly you were strongly refused to wear Lolita dress when I said that I want to see you wearing that kind of clothes.”  
Yamada’s face and ears become more red.  
“It’s for white day event. You make an event for me a few days ago right? I feel bad because I didn’t do anything for you. I remember that you want to see me in these clothes so I borrowed one from my sister.”  
“You wear this from your house?”  
“No. I wear this somewhere else. Mom will freak out if he sees me wearing something like that although I don’t know if she will see me as me or as my sister.”  
“Ah I see.” Yuto pulls his boyfriend closer, half hugging him.  
“You look really cute and pretty with this dress.”  
“Really?”  
“Un…”  
And Yuto kisses his pretty boyfriend. It’s a rare chance to kiss his boyfriend while the latter wearing a Lolita dress after all.


End file.
